


Testing, Testing

by zanthe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Byleth abuses the Divine Pulse to help Claude test out some potions of unknown effects.





	Testing, Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodlemangos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemangos/gifts).

> Planning this to be 3 short chapters???   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuhgHzuPYiI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abandoning this, sorry

"Hey Teach, are you busy tonight?"

  
  


Curiosity had brought him to Claude's room after sundown, probably another one of his schemes. He hadn't even knocked and he could already hear the shuffling of books and vials and goddess knew what else. A tap on the door brought that ruckus to a momentary halt, and then a scramble as the boy opened the door.

"Ah! There you are!" He grinned, letting Byleth in. His room was as disastrous as ever, only this time his little packs of potions and materials were strewn about as well. Claude shuffled sheepishly and closed the door behind him, sitting himself in the center of the chaos and prompting Byleth to do the same.

"Alright, so, I wanted to ask a favor. As you can probably tell, I've got a knack for potions, usually stuff like minor stomach bugs y'know? Right now I'm working on, ah-" he reached behind for a large tome, "a delayed, mild poison. Just strong enough to give someone the case of the shivers, nothing serious. Okay, okay, the look on your face says it all. I'm not gonna use it on anyone in the monastery, I swear." Byleth's cold stare gave  _ him  _ the shivers. "Okay you got me, I wanted a teensy bit of revenge on a certain white-haired lord for the trouble last week, but really, it's not  _ dangerous _ ."

Sothis laid her head atop Byleth's and peered down at the potion in progress. "I can't say it's not dangerous, has he even tested it?" 

"Have you tested it?" Byleth echoed, and Sothis kept her eyes on Claude, even if he couldn't see her.

"No, but usually if you follow a recipe you get the intended result." He smiled, but Byleth wasn't fully convinced. Sothis gave him an odd look.

"I admit, I'm curious too, but are you sure..?" She frowned, looking down at the bottle Byleth grabbed. The smile on Claude's face dropped as he pulled the plug off of it.

"Uh, Teach? You're not planning on drinking that, right?"

Bottoms up.

It tasted horrible, Byleth felt his face scrunch up on reflex. Like rotten beans. It was ice cold going down, and then like fire in his stomach, Sothis worriedly hovered over him and Claude jolted forward, fumbling in anxiety. "Teach?" He picked up the bottle, he hadn't used a specific recipe for this one, the effects were unknown. "Teach, what's going on?" Byleth raised a finger, biting back a cough that threatened to make him retch, and Claude scooted back.

A few moments later, the feeling passed, and he inhaled a shaky breath. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and then time stopped, rewound, and snapped him back to moments before, the unopened potion in his hands. He glanced towards Sothis, and she shot a look back at him. "What? I wasn't about to let you fall into a coma over something so silly! That'd be bad news for all of us!" 

"Oh, did that one catch your eye, Teach? I just threw in a bunch of ingredients, it should be good for a few days of sleep, but I haven't tested it." 

"It feels bad and then you pass out." Byleth let it slip, and Sothis grit her teeth. His student gave him a curious glance. 

"How do you know?" 

He shrugged, placing the bottle down, "Call it a gut feeling." Sothis wanted to scream. She did scream, but Claude didn't hear her. Oddly enough, he did stop for a moment, but the reaction went unnoticed. 

"Anyways, you're in the greenhouse a lot, I need petals from a few of the flowers but I'm not really familiar with the names for a lot of these, could you help me find anemones tomorrow?" 

"What are they for?" Byleth crossed his arms, picking himself up from the floor in preparation to leave.

"I'll show you tomorrow," Claude winked, and his Teach just sighed. 

"Alright, but I expect you to work hard during class tomorrow." He headed to the door.

Claude chuckled, "When don't I?" Earning a pointed glare from his professor. "Fair enough. G'night, Teach!"

"Goodnight, Claude." And with that, he was gone. Claude picked up the bottle from before, smearing a bit of glue on it and slapping on a label before writing a paraphrasing of Byleth's description on it. Teach was rarely wrong, after all, may as well trust him with this, too. He stored away the potions for the night, reshelved most of the books, and plopped onto his bed. 

Tomorrow was gonna be  _ fun _ .

**Author's Note:**

> aw, beans.


End file.
